


Where Were You When I Needed You Most?

by wtfisgoingonanymore



Series: Whumptober 2020 contributions [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, No Beta, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfisgoingonanymore/pseuds/wtfisgoingonanymore
Summary: Merlin has never needed Arthur more, but Arthur still doesn't come.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 contributions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Where Were You When I Needed You Most?

**Author's Note:**

> No 6. PLEASE….  
>  “Get it Out” | No More | **_“Stop, please.”_**

Arthur was told to arise when Albion's need was greatest, but there was one thing more important to Arthur than damn Albion.

**_ "AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH" _ **

Arthur faced Freya with eyes burning in fury. "Can you not hear that?! He is in so much pain that his screams can be heard all the way here. That hasn't happened in 1500 years, Freya. Something horrible must be happening to him."

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but there is nothing I can do. It is not yet your time." Freya says apologetically 

**_ "STOP!!! PLEASE!!!! ST-AAAAAAGGGHHHH" _ **

"Forget that, Freya!!" Arthur yelled "Merlin is in the most pain he's ever been, and it's because someone is hurting him!!! His need is greatest right now, and that is so much more important than your precious Albion!"

"Well, it is Albion's need that permits me to let you free," Freya responded

**_ "No no no no NOOOOO!!!!! STOP IT!!! STOP STOP STOP!!!! NO!!! NO MORE PLEASE!!!." _ **

"That is bullshit. You can let me out of here if you cared more about Merlin that your stupid goddess." Arthur snarled

"Do not question my love for Merlin!!! I love him dearly-"

"THEN LET ME SAVE HIM!!!"

**_ "AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!! ARTHUR!!!! ARTHUR!!!!!! NO. STOP, PLEASE. NO MORE!!!! AAGGGGHHHH!!!! ARTHUR HELP!!!!" _ **

"Freya, please. He needs me. He's dying. I can feel it. I can feel it. He is in so so much pain, and he needs me. He's calling for me. I need to be there for him." Arthur dropped on his knees and begged

Freya frowned. Her heart ached as she bent down to wrap her arms around the king.

"...I'm sorry." She softly spoke as she touched his forehead and sent him to sleep immediately. She enchanted the water to silence and let herself sit in silence- knowing that the outside was not as quiet.

" **_ STOP!!!! STOP STOP PLEASE!!!!! ARTHUR!!!! ARTHUR HELP ME!!!!!!"  _ **

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl I am not on a good streak rn with my fics. They are doing...SO BAD. I am horrified. I'm so sorry you read this.


End file.
